Xana's monsters
by Vimpess-Sadism
Summary: can't think of a summary, just read


**For those who don't know, I wrote a story (That I didn't finish) about an OC of mine, Cherie, or something, last summer but I got a terrible case of writers block and decided to forget the story, but I've finally decided to rewrite it. Those who read the story, same reason she sides with Xana, different name, outfit and description. I'm planning on also inventing human forms and names for Xana's Monsters. I'll introduce the O.C.s as they come into the story.**

Narration

_Thought_

"Talking"

Computer text (AKA Xana talking)

It was a dreary, rainy night in France. The only light was coming from street lights that were flickering on and off. In a back alley, a girl ran through.

The girl had tears running down her cheeks, mixing with rainwater. She wore a dark brown skirt, a tan tank top under a green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, gray knee-socks, and black tennis shoes. Her curly, shoulder length, brown hair plastered to her neck and face, despite the large black headband that was pulling her bangs back from her face.

Splashing through puddles carelessly, she stepped in a very deep puddle and tripped over a submerged rock. She fell over, but was capable of putting her hands out in front of her to absorb the fall. Her hands got immensely scrapped because broken pieces of glass had been a few feet behind the puddle. Pain shot through the girls hands and she carefully picked herself up and stood there crying for a few seconds, looking at her hands, then resumed running.

A few minutes of running more and she came across a bridge crossing over to an old factory. She ran to a side and jumped off, not caring if she got killed, because that was her intention.

_Either die of the fall or die of drowning…_

She closed her eyes and felt something lifting her. Instinctively, she opened her eyes and saw her body being caught by a black mist about an inch above the water. She blacked out instantly.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was lying on a metal floor in a dark room. Looking around, she saw a computer giving off a faint glow and the keyboard being tapped away on by an invisible force. She stared at the keyboard looking quite confused, until she felt a hand on her butt. Turning around and slapping whoever had touched her, she saw a boy with dirty blond spiked hair and black rocker/punk clothes on. The boy reeled back and put a hand on his cheek and uttered a few colorful words. The girl also reeled back at the pain that seared through her hands again and muttered a few colorful words of her own as she looked at her bandaged hands.

The girl got extremely angry and uttered "Is there a sign somewhere on me saying 'touch my ass?"

The boy got red in the face from embarrassment and stuttered "S-sorry, b-but I c-couldn't help myself…"

The girl looked annoyed and breathlessly said "obviously. By the way, what's your name?"

The boy stayed quite for a while, "I'm not sure…"

The girl looked confused, "What do you mean you're not sure?"

The boy frowned, "I haven't been called by or used my name for the past six years. Everyone calls me Kyle."

The girl looked sorry, "Oh," her face brightened up, "well, my name is Arcanis Xelion, but you, my new little friend, can call me Joan."

Kyle looked like he was going to laugh but confusion suddenly crossed his face, "If your name is Arcanis, why do ya like to be called Joan?"

Arcanis smiled sweetly, "It all started when I was on a boy's lacrosse team. I was a really good player and the boys started calling me Joan of Arc. The name was shortened to Joan"

Kyle smiled, and then his expression turned to sudden realization, then smiling again. "Do ya wanna meet the others?"

Arcanis' smile grew larger, "sure, but first can you tell me how I survived jumping off the bridge?"

Kyle chuckled as he recalled, "Our master, Xana, saved ya at the last minute. He musta seen something in ya that perked his interest, or he wouldn't have saved ya. Currently, ya are inside of the factory the bridge led to."

Arcanis smiled more than before, which was a rare ability she had developed, to have really freakishly big smiles on her face. "Now can we meet the others?"

Kyle got up and extended a hand to help Arcanis up from her sitting position, "Sure, follow me." He walked over to the computer with the possessed keyboard and pointed out that Xana was actually inside the computer because he was actually a computer program that hacked into other things and could turn into black mist. A word program popped up on the computer's screen and words appeared.

Welcome to team Xana, Miss Xelion. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Arcanis looked a little surprised that Xana had already managed to figure out her last name. Kyle noticed this and pointed out that Xana had multiple cameras put up around the factory they were in, so he could monitor what happened outside of the computer and what was inside the factory.

Kyle then turned to a camera in the corner of the room, "Xana, can you please ready the transfer program to allow Arcanis to go to Lyoko?"

Arcanis was dumbfounded, "Lyoko?" She looked back at the computer, where more appeared on the word program.

Lyoko is an artificial world where Kyle, the others, and I live. It's computer generated and fully alterable. If you like, I can make a computer form for you and you can change it to your liking at the Base, if you'd like to join us.

Arcanis looked surprised, "You actually want to ask me to join you and start my life again in Lyoko?"

That is the opportunity.

Kyle hopped once, "It's really nice in Lyoko, and multiple areas were created to simulate a close look to the real world, except for all the bottomless holes in the ground. It's the perfect place to live!"

Arcanis put on a smug grin and crossed her arms, "Whoever said I was thinking of turning the offer down."

Kyle had a huge smile on his face and shouted "Whoot to the mofo whoot!"

Excellence, and Kyle, I will have to ask you not to shout cuss words, and use an inside voice in here, the cameras send the sound waves to me and they are very painful.

Kyle simply made a 'pfff' noise and ran towards a large metal door which slid open to reveal the inside of an elevator. Arcanis followed him into the elevator, which shut automatically and went down.

When the elevator doors opened again, they were in a room with three tall tubes connected to wires. Kyle led Arcanis to one of them, which closed after she got in. She heard a voice in her head telling her this was too good to be true and that something was up. Another voice was crying in rejoice. The rejoicing voice was louder.

_Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization_


End file.
